


Office fun

by RocketBabe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, neoshipping - Fandom
Genre: Butch - Freeform, Executive, F/M, FutureKids, Neoshipping, Pokemon, Team Rocket - Freeform, Wendy - Freeform, cassidy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/pseuds/RocketBabe
Summary: Butch and Cassidy have settled into their new demanding normal. New parents to Twins and Butch’s new position as an executive on the Team Rocket Board, their busy new life has allowed romance to suffer.But Cassidy is determined to bring it back! Starting with a surprise visit to the office.
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, neoshipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Office fun

It was a sunny Wednesday Morning in Viridian City. Butch had left for headquarters hours ago, the demands of his promotion meant he was required to be at headquarters at 8am of every weekday. Leaving Cassidy to care for their infant twins until the evening.

The adjustment of Maternity leave strained the new mother. She was used to her daily life at HQ, they used to live there. Her social life, seeing her friends every day, dinner outings, shopping spree’s followed by gossip sessions with the girls. Being “queen bee” of the organisation was her life. But that was before she became a mother.

Now everything was different.

It wasn’t a bad change, but it was definitely something that took getting used to, for both Butch and Cassidy. Going from partners, agents, to parents to Butch becoming an executive to support his family had been a wirlwind. Everything they knew had been turned upside down. The last few months was spent getting used to their new normal.

Cassidy sat in the recliner contently watching a recorded catch up of one of her reality tv shows that Butch couldn’t stand. “Married at first sight” she sat quietly fixed on the tv as her son nursed, his twin sister happily playing on a mat on the floor beside them. The 4 month old occasionally rolling from her stomach to her back as she played with toys around her.

Cassidy sighed as she looked down at her son as he fed, gazing up at her with big brown eyes, just like his father. Moving her glance across the room to gaze at her Daughter happily amusing herself with her girafirig toy she liked to chew on.

Bella felt her mother’s eyes on her making her glance up, she let out a cheeky giggle as she playfully rolled onto her back and kicked her legs in the air, showing off her newest mastered milestone.

The serenity was definitely a first. The home had never been so calm since the twins arrived. It was rare Cassidy ever had a moment to herself, between caring for the twins, had her and Butch’s hard work started to finally pay off as the children became more settled.

“Finished?” Cassidy said pulling up her top as she looked down at Chase, who had finally unlatched and giggled up at his mother as she sat him up and burped him. Cassidy then placed him down on the mat with his sister in a sitting position and gave him his favourite toy, a small soft gangar thats red eyes lit up when being squeezed. Chase flailed his arms playfully as he saw his sister and chomped affectionately on his own toy.

“You both have grown.” Cassidy thought to herself as she sipped her coffee, which she had made earlier. The twins were almost 5 months old now and growing like weeds. Bella had just mastered the art of rolling, while chase had become strong enough to support himself sitting up without assistance. The two of them had only started to interact with eachother in the last month and it wouldn’t be long until they would be on the move.

The years were short but the nights were long.

Cassidy couldn’t help but think of her partner as she looked at the kitchen bench. There was a half full coffee cup with a few papers sprawled out on the kitchen counter. She knew he had left in a rush this morning before she or the twins were awake. She heard him rummaging about the kitchen flustered, cursing to himself as he looked around the apartment for the location of his keys, telling himself that he really needed to stop giving them to kids to play with. On his way out he always pecked her on the cheek as she slept before he left for the day.

He always said “Have a good day Cass, I love you.”

A normal day at home up to now had been boarderline chaos. Between feeding the twins on different schedules and each baby having different preferences was challenging, getting either of them to sleep proved difficult on the daily and the only outings they would get was a walk to the park in either the pram or a double sling. Caring for the twins on top of home duties such as laundry, grocery shopping and remembering to eat seemed more difficult for Cassidy than successfully stealing a rare red snorlax from the top of a clock tower. There was hardly any time for her and Butch anymore.

She missed him, and she knew he missed her, Badly. Their intimacy had been strained tenfold with the new arrivals let alone Butch’s new responsibilities as an Executive board member. It sometimes seemed as if their duo days were worlds away.

Cassidy scanned the papers sprawled our on the counter, she knew she shouldn’t look as they were highly confidential to the organisation. Different algerrythems, accounts, budgets of the last 2 quarters of the year, predictions for the future financial year. A sentence caught her eye.

“Document must be presented to quarterly finance meeting on the 5th of November.”

“ _That’s today_ ”. Cassidy thought. As she looked at the calendar located on their fridge, it was indeed the 5 November

As professional and intelligent as her partner was, he had a tendency to be clumsy and forgetful. Cassidy found it quite adorable.

It was then a wicked thought passed through Cassidy’s mind.

“Let’s go for a drive,” she cooed at the infants, who both looked up at their mother and giggled, they knew a jingle of her keys was associated with going out already.

******************************************

“Well, well look who it is,” Wendy muttered as the elevator door opened and Cassidy stepped onto the floor pushing her double stroller, two capsules clipped onto it. She was dressed in a denim jacket, with a black singlet underneath, accentuating her ample breasts, and impressive taught figure, she wore a white mini skirt to finish the outfit off, after all she was dressing to impress.

“Well long time no see bestie,” Cassidy said mockingly. “What a strange world we live in when Butch sees you more than I do?” Cassidy laughed, deep down she was disappointed her best friend hadn’t been around to visit her.

Wendy agitatedly sipped on her coffee, her fourth for the day. “You obviously don’t remember what it’s like around here, do you know how much drama goes on around here that I Have to rectify as head of HR?” Wendy raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sure a lot less now that I’m not here.” Cassidy laughed.

Wendy’s attention turned to the pram where she got to her feet to take a peek inside, inside were two content sleeping babies.

“They’re so little.” Wendy cooed distantly, she never was fond of children, let alone babies.

“They have actually grown.” Cassidy said as she rocked the pram a little. “Anyways, where’s your financial officer? He left some important papers behind.” Cassidy said as she pulled the documents from her handbag.

Wendy beckoned towards the corridor, “Second office on the left. I think he is on a call though, he’s been on the phone all morning.....that voice I will never get used to.” Wendy snickered.

Cassidy smirked as she looked down the office corridor, he would never pick what she had in store for him.

“Excellent, won’t be a moment, mind the twins for me?” Cassidy said as she began walking.

“Hey what now? Cass! I’m working! I’m not your baby sitter,” Wendy protested.

“Well you said you wanted to be godmother, a bit of practice will do you good.” Cassidy called back.

“But....one of them is waking up!”

With that Cassidy poked her head around the corner and smiled. “Who Chase? Don’t worry he’s easy! It’s Bella you need to watch out for. Now you be good for Aunty Wendy, I’m just going to give something to Daddy and I’ll be right back,” and with that she was gone.

Chase let out a little stretch as he awoke. His brown eyes focused on the green haired lady looking over him, he let out a gummy smile and giggled as he looked up at her.

“Don’t smile at me, I’m not happy.” Wendy grumbled down at him. Godmother, what was she thinking.

*********************************

“Okay, Giovanni will be expecting those adjustments to your department by the end of the week.” Butch said over the phone as he hung up the reciever and sighed.

Closing his eyes he massaged his temples with each index finger. He had been checking up on departments and chasing up deadlines all morning, the process was draining to say the least.

“Knock knock.” A familiar voice tapped on the doorway of his office. Opening his eyes instantly when he heard Cassidy’s voice, he saw her standing in the doorway.

“Cass!” Butch exclaimed, his eyes instantly giving her the once over of what she was wearing, he hadn’t seen her wear something so revealing in months. It was certainly a nice sight to see. “What are you doing here? Where are the twins?”

“They are visiting Aunty Wendy.” Cassidy smirked as she held up the papers in her hand. “Some big shot left this in my kitchen, let’s call this a special delivery.” She said as she proceeded to close the door. “Where’s the lock on this thing?”

“There isn’t one,” Butch raised an eyebrow as he watched her body language through the lenses of his small rectangular reading glasses. He knew when she swung her hips as she walked she was up to something.

“What are you up to Cass.” Butch murmured quietly, a smile spreading across his lips.

Cassidy walked over to the desk and placed the paper down in front of him. He took it off her and scanned the pages, his eyes widening as he breathed out a sigh of relief. “Shit Cass, you really saved my skin! If I didn’t have this document for this afternoon I would have been toast.” Butch exclaimed as he looked back up at Cassidy. “Babe, thanks.” He said smiling up at her.

“Don’t mention it Bill.” Cassidy said as she walked around the table to approach him slowly. “But there is still one more delivery I have.” With that she sat on his lap before pressing her cherry glossed lips against his, wasting no time she deepened the kiss by slipping her tounge into his mouth. When Butch suddenly pulled away, eyes widened.

“Wait....you’re not pregnant again are you?” Butch said.

“WHAT? Hell no!” Cassidy exclaimed. Drawing away from him, her surprised expression soon changed back to playful once again. “Think about it Butch, you need to have sex get pregnant.” She laughed tweaking his glasses.

Butch breathed a sigh of relief, there was no way they were ready for any more. “You’re right, I guess you would have some explaining to do.” He said bringing up a hand and brushing her bangs out of her face. “Well then? What was this other special delivery?” Butch asked.

Cassidy’s smirked darkened. “Why don’t I just show you.” And with that she slid seductively off his lap and down to her knees in front of him. Looking up at him with her amythest eyes she grinned as she began to undo his belt.

“Wait Cass...” Butch protested, placing his hands on her arms. “We shouldn’t, not here.”

Cassidy shrugged as she continued to undo his belt, then proceeding to slide down the zipper of his pants. She could tell he was already growing with arousal.

“No we shouldn’t,” Cassidy replied, running her manicured fingers over the top of his underwear teasingly before pulling it down. “But go ahead. Tell me to stop.” She muttered before being her head down to engulf him in her mouth.

Butch clenched his teeth at the sensation, it had been so long. “But...there’s no lock on the door.”

Cassidy smirked up at him one more time before disappearing under the desk. “Even better.”

Butch felt his eyes roll back as his head rested back against the office chair, not being able to see her but feel her mouth licking, sucking, pleasuring the way she knew he liked to be pleasured. His eyes remained closed as he concentrated on her movements.

Suddenly, Butch’s eyes snapped open in panic to someone opening the door, he felt Cassidy’s mouth cease also.

“Y-yess” Butch managed.

Fellow executive Athena stepped into the office. “Butch? Just reminding know we will be commencing the finance meeting in the conference room in 20 minutes.” She said as she eyed the man sitting at his desk, oblivious what was going on beneath it

Butch blinked behind his glasses as he tried his best to instantly gather himself to avoid suspicion. Lucky the desk was solid wood.

“Sure Athena, thanks for the heads up.” Butch said as he felt Cassidy start to move again under the desk. He felt his cheeks begin to feel hot as he tried his best to push the pleasure to the back of his mind and act indifferent.

Athena raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man who replaced Petrel, he appeared flushed. This was his first executive meeting, was he nervous.

“No need to worry, you’ll do fine!” Athena said. Giving him an assuring wink.

Butch forced a smile as he fought his breath hitching as she felt Cassidy change pace to running her tongue along his length.

“Thanks, I’ll just gather my things and I will see you in there.” Butch muttered, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep the act up for and conceal the pleasure he was feeling.

Athena then turned on her heel to leave, closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed Butch let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, pulling back to allow Cassidy’s head to pop up once again.

Butch painted as he looked down at her, he was extremely turned on and equally aroused by the taboo experience they had just had.

“You’re bad.” He growled.

Cassidy laughed playfully as her hand replaced the actions of her mouth only moments before. “You know I am. And I know you love it.”

“Damn right I do. But you heard, the meetings in 20 minutes.” Butch muttered.

“Well....” Cassidy began. “We better make this quick then.” Cassidy smirked as she began to lick him again.

Butch’s expression darkened as she disappeared under the desk once again. Reaching under desk he clasped his hand behind her head urging her to take him deeper into her mouth, to deep throat him.

Another talent of hers.

“Fuck Cass....” Butch muttered placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, the pleasure began to build up as Cassidy’s movements became harder and deeper.

She was right, this wasn’t going to take long at her pace.

*********************************

“Ahhh Cass, that was better than I remember .” Butch said contentedly as he watched Cassidy get to her feet and straighten out her clothes. “Just what I needed.”

“I figured as much.” Cassidy said as she reached up to fix her disheveled hair. “I don’t think I have finished a man that quickly before.” She chuckled back at her lover.

“Must be getting better with age.” Butch stated. “I’ll happily back that theory.” Reaching to give her butt a light tap.

Cassidy blushed, she refused to acknowledge anything about her getting older, becoming a mother was enough of a reality check.

It was then the office phone rang, pulling Butchs attention from Cassidy.

“Yes? Uh yeah...okay she’ll be right out.” Butch muttered as he hung up the phone. Turning back to the blonde. “Wendy needs you back, the twins are starting to fuss.”

It was then they heard a loud cry from down the hall. Their eyes met as they exchanged a knowing smile. “Bella’s awake!”

Butch got to his feet as he readjusted his belt, he gathered some files together in preparation for the meeting before placing the papers Cassidy had brought on top of them. “I better get outta here anyway, never killed a man being early.” Butch said as they walked to the door together. Butch placed a hand on Cassidy’s shoulder as she began to walk the other way.

“Cass?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for the special delivery, I really appreciate it.” Butch smiled affectionately at her. She knew he wasn’t talking about the documents.

“No problem, same time next week?” Cassidy raised an eyebrow.

A rush of excitement crept up Butch’s spine at her suggestion. “Count me in.” Butch said as she began to make her way down the end of the hall where the cries were getting louder.

****************************************

“Finally! What took you so long!” Wendy sneered as she shuffled the baby girl awkwardly in her arms as she continued to cry and fuss. While Chase was beginning to squirm in his capsule.

Cassidy shook her head as she took the baby off Wendy. “Naw Bella, whats Wendy been doing to you.” Cassidy teased.

“You forgot to mention your daughter has the temperament of a ticking time bomb” Wendy said. “That crying has given me a migraine.”

“Well just another thing she gets from her Mother. nothing wrong with a girl who knows what she wants.” Cassidy said as she rocked Bella in her arms, the little girl finally started to settle, but Cassidy knew she needed to be fed. Neither child would stop whining until their bellies were full, just like their father.

“So what was the important business you had to had to tend to with frog face?” Wendy asked as she watched Cassidy lower Bella into her capsule.

“Well, I gave him the documents he left at home, then we just....caught up I guess. We haven’t had a chance to much at home with these two little handfuls.” Cassidy said fastening Bella’s straps.

“Yeah I’m sure,” Wendy’s brow frowned as she shook her head.

“Okay let’s get you two home,” Cassidy said as she began to wheel the pram towards the elevator. Wendy following her as the doors opened.

“Cass?” Wendy called out.

“Yeah?”

“Fix your lipstick,” Wendy smirked.

Before Cassidy could reply the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :) please leave a kudos or a comment.


End file.
